


Imagine finally being reunited with Grace

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, ONCE Imagine, Reunion, Tears, being a family again, his face has so many feels, once - Freeform, the look in his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

 

You and Jefferson watched anxiously as the students stepped out of the bus. You hand gripped Jefferson’s tighter, as the last couple kids got out. It’s been so long since you’ve seen your Grace. What would she think of you? Of Jefferson? Would she be angry at you for not coming to find her? Would she hate you for not even trying? You didn’t have to wait much longer because she was the last one off the bus.

“Jefferson, s-she’s here.” He slowly let go of your hand as you slowly made your way over to her.

“G-Grace?” She turned around at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of you.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Yeah, baby.” She ran towards you, Jefferson picked her up and clung to her, afraid she would slip right through his fingers.

“I knew you’d find me!” You watched as your husband dropped to his knees, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. You knelt down beside them, running your hand over your daughter’s hair. She let go of Jefferson and hugged you tightly. You wrapped your arms around her, relieved how you finally had your daughter back.

Jefferson pulled you both into his embrace, ecstatic to have his family back in his life. Both of you were worried the curse would never be lifted, but now that it was, you felt as if you could finally live again. Hand in hand, the three of you left to go home, together as a family.

 


End file.
